


Christmas time with you

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Gen, Home for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: This year it's Kevin and Mantaro's duty to stay in Japan for Christmas. They'll celebrate Christmas together, but Meat has a surprise for them ...
Relationships: Kevin Mask & Robin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Kinniku Mantaro, Shono Natsuko/Terryman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Christmas time with you

_Mantaro knocked at that door hoping the owner’s would answer in brief seconds, since it was really cold that day – well, it was December, it couldn’t be helped – and because he had to take up what little courage he had in things like that to ask what he would ask._

_His eyes that day were so blue somebody could think a painter painted them, but his cheeks were visibly red due to the cold air, and he was freezing, despite the parka in reindeer fur, his leather boots, the gloves and everything. That day he was dressed pretty well, maybe because Terry gave him some fashion hints? The fact was that, despite the dressing code, he continued thinking he should have wore another sweater and maybe two other pairs of socks._

_Th person he wanted to ask came to his door and opened it; he was dressed with just a track suit, indicating he was training really hard, since the grey tissue was darker in special spots of his body, and then asked, after have looked at Mantaro for seconds: «Why are you here?»_

_Mantaro giggled; scratched the back of his head and said: «H-Hi Kevin! I … well, actually, Meat and me thought that since this year’s our duty to stay here in Japan for the holidays, would … would you like to come to our place for … for celebrate C-Christ … Christmas?» he looked away for the last sentence, he didn’t want to see the Brit rage vigorously._

_But Kevin stayed there like a statue, hie eyes widened and his breath hold in his throat. Not a single muscle was moving, except for his heart, that was running due to the unexpected request. When Mantaro found the courage to look at Kevin’s eyes, they were happier and not angry, and he heard the Mask answering: «Sure, I’ll be glad to celebrate Christmas with you two. I’ll come to your place … mh, what time should I come?»_

_«As you wish, we’ll be waiting for you. – Mantaro smiled – Thanks for coming. I know that maybe you wanted to celebrate with your family … I’m not same thing, but I’ll do my best to make you feel at home and happy.»_

_«Mh, you know, er … just this request made me happy. A-ehm … do you want to come in?» it was one of the few times Kevin was embarrassed, maybe that warmth was one of his weak spots._

_«No, thanks, it’s that I need to go buy the last gifts and maybe train, otherwise Meat will chew my hears out! … so, see you at Christmas.» he blushed, fidgeting._

_Kevin smiled under the mask: «Yeah.»_

***

The boys of the New Generation and Ex Generation decided not to tell their parents or family if they had to stay in Japan for Christmas or if they could come home, so they could do a surprise to them. They decided it before they could know who had to be stationed in Japan for the holidays that year, and when Kevin and Mantaro received that letter they weren’t much surprised or sad – well, Kevin was a lone wolf, so maybe he wanted to spend Christmas training without his family, but Mantaro … Mantaro loved celebrating Christmas with his family, why he wasn’t sad? – and said it was their duty as Justice Chojin to protect everyone, even at Christmas.

The younger wrestlers – and actually the older, too, but they didn’t speak a word about it – were a bit despised by the later IWF policy, because it was true that they had to protect and defend humans, but they had the right to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones as anyone, and it wasn’t right to force two wrestler to renounce to this because of this unfair policy. What was the chairman thinking?! Ah, but that was it, it couldn’t be helped.

And this explains why Terry was over-excited to spend Christmas with his family. He wanted to make the fairest surprise of all, arriving at Christmas morning and making his parents happy by showing up at his house without having told them. He was sure his parents would have cried.

He took the last flight for the Rick Husband Amarillo International Airport, due to land at 9:30 a.m., then he took up a taxi and arrived at the desert limit where he had to take a horse for arriving at home. He called a friend of his father, who knew he was coming home, and asked for a horse in order to make a surprise for his parents; he will return the horse after the holidays. The friend agreed, so terry could come home.

«Do you think he’ll have to stay in Japan?» Natsuko was hoping his son to come home, even as she knew his son was a Chojin with great duties.

Terryman was looking outside the window, where it could have started snowing at any moment, then turned around and said: «Ah don’t know, Natsuko. Ah just know this new policy sucks … even the Akuma Chojin will celebrate Christmas with their family, why we not? Ah, anyway, today’s Christmas, we shouldn’t behave like this …» he walked near her, hugging her and looking at her bright eyes tenderly «Happy Christmas, my love …» and then she kissed her.

Natsuko kissed Terryman briefly, then looked somewhere else because she didn’t want him to see her crying: «I … I just wanted to celebrate this day as a family, with my only son coming home … I just renounced so many things for the Chojins …»

«Dear …»

«I wanted to marry you, but I had to wait until the Earth was really at peace … only after all the fights were over, and it took ages! Then we married and had Terry but … now he’s living your same life and I don’t want him to renounce his dreams because he’s a Chojin …»

«We already talked this over … if he’ll feel this life is not his, then he’ll do whatever he wants that make him happy … our son’s hot-blooded, he’ll do what he wants to … and you know it.»

Natsuko looked him, her eyes blurred: «I know this, but- Oh, Terry’s calling … hi son! _Koinu_! How are you doing?»

– _Hi mom! I’m happy to hear ya! I’ve sent you my Christmas gifts, could you open the door to check if them arrived?_

«Sure …» Natsuko opened the door and let loose his smartphone, screaming: «Terry!»

Terryman ran towards her, asking: «What’s up?!» but then he saw his son, too, standing right before them «Son! You came!» he was starting to cry.

«Even with the Christmas sweater you hate so much …» added the Japanese.

«Not on Christmas – Terry smiled tenderly and hugged his parents tight – I’m home …»

«Welcome back, son!» chirped the parents, closing the door as the son entered with his bags and gifts.

«I’m happy I’m here with you …» Terry wiped away a couple of tears «It’s not Christmas without you!»

Natsuko hugged his boy tight: «Oww, son … but if you’re here, who is staying in Japan?»

Terry puffed: «Kevin and Mantaro … you know, when they received the letter, they acted like they didn’t care but … I think that news hurt them worst than losing a match … if you know what I mean …»

«Oh, Ah know … your mother was like that just two minutes ago!» laughed Terryman.

Terry saw his parents bicker for briefly seconds, and a wave of nostalgia took his soul: he cried from happiness, he had missed those moments so much.

***

The shack where Meat and Mantaro live was repaired with fine wooden planks, because they couldn’t fix the holes with tape and since Mantaro knew his father had lots of memories in that shack, he first asked him if he could repair it and, since he received a positive answer, he did not only repair it but he expanded it, so they could have more space. Meat wasn’t really sure at first, because Mantaro would mess everything up, but the prince promised to be tidier, and so even the small trainer agreed.

The prince repainted the walls and tiled the floor, and he even repaired the table! He was happy that Christmas, even if his parents weren’t there, and this could explain why he decided to repair and modernize the small house where they lived.

Mantaro made the Christmas tree near a corner of the original house, while Meat put the crib in the new area. There were a considerably amount of gifts underneath the tree, probably most of them were for his family – he would have send them after the holidays – and there was a soft atmosphere, given by the scented candles and the instrumental music.

«Kevin should be here in moments … do you think anything is in the right spot?» asked Mantaro, visibly tense.

«Everything’s perfect, Junior … you even fixed the house! I think you’ll two will live a great Christmas, even without your families …» “Actually, I hope the plan will go as decided … I don’t want any of them to be unhappy …”

«Oh, Kevin knocked at the door! – Coming!» Mantaro went opening the door, wearing a nice sweater – red with imprint “Merry Christmas” – and a pair of dark trousers; he wore his best smile when he saw his friend, saying: «Hi Kevin! Merry Christmas!» and he hugged him.

The Brit let loose his bags, hugging his friend. Then said: «Merry Christmas, guys. Hope I’m not too late or early …»

«You’re kidding, right? – Come in, you’re the first to see how I repaired the house …»

«Ah, really? – Kevin was surprised – Anyway, these are your gifts. And those for my family, I didn’t want to leave them at home … - he blushed under the mask, while he was taking off his jacket, which Mantaro hanged on the coat rack - … I like so much this new style of the house, you know …»

«Really, thanks! Meat wasn’t so sure about it, first-hand, but then he liked it too!»

Meat shook his head: «I just didn’t want him to distort the house … anyway, hi Kevin, merry Christmas.» and he too hugged the Brit, who answered brightly. «Tea’s ready in two minutes, if you want to make yourself at home in the meanwhile …»

Mantaro smiled: «Now that you’re here, I can give you my present … it took me two months to find it, so I hope I hit the target …» he gave Kevin a square package. Kevin opened it, but he didn’t speak up: «What’s wrong, Kev? Don’t you like it? I’m so-»

Kevin hugged Mantaro: «For god’s sake, it’s the best gift I ever received! The _God Save The Queen/No Feelings_ by Sex Pistols, the vinyl record of 1977! I searched it nearly everywhere! It’s … I don’t have words for express how happy I am … now’s my turn!» he gave the prince a parallelepiped package «Hope you like it … the attendant said it’s the best for the stars …»

«The latest camera mirrorless?! How did you know I wanted it?! Thanks!» the both of them smiled tenderly, then said in unison:

«Now it’s your turn, Meat! We’re sure you’ll like it!»

Meat looked them suspicious: «Ah, now I’m scared … let’s see … - he opened the first package - … a brand-new laptop?!»

«Mantaro said he will teach you all the tricks … good luck! He doesn’t have much patience!» Kevin laughed hard.

«Yeah, yeah, laugh … c’mon, Meat, open the second part of your gift! You’ll like it twice!»

The second opened an envelope and found … «Ticket for a week at the Spa … oh, you guys didn’t have to go all out for me!»

«Are you kidding? I make you see red all the time, it was the least I could do! – Mantaro then talked to Kevin – Do you want to go play snowball before Christmas lunch?»

«Ehi, it’s not child’s play?»

«It’s your way to say you don’t want to lose?» Mantaro ran outside.

«Watch your mouth!» Kevin followed.

“Good. Now my plan can go as decided” thought Meat, smiling.

Kevin and Mantaro started playing like they were children, and maybe they still were. Maybe they were just children forced to play soldiers to solve adult’s problems, but that Christmas it didn’t matter, because even if they were far away from their families, they would have a nice Christmas and would have felt the warmth and happiness they deserved …

«You throw like a little girl!» teased Mantaro, throwing himself in the snow so the Brit couldn’t hit him.

«Ah! Look who’s talking!» Kevin shaped another snowball «Here it comes!»

Mantaro dodged it and threw a snowball toward Kevin, hitting him in the chest. Then the flurry of snowballs started. At one time, the prince was bored by that play, so he started a fight in the snow with Kevin: «I hope you didn’t wash your hair lately, because it will be a rain of punches!»

«Same here! I’m English, don’t think a little snow can scare me!»

And so, the two started fighting. It wasn’t a real fight, since they were laughing and smiling and kicking the snow, but anyone who walked by could tell they were just happy that day and nothing could ruin it. It could just be better. And Meat knew that as well. This explains why …

«You two, a fight’s a serious thing: you can’t belittle it like this. We fought our first match in the snow … don’t dishonour it!»

«I totally agree with him, we froze because of the snow … but you two seem to like it whatsoever … maybe you just don’t know the importance of fighting in the snow. We should teach you it.»

Mantaro and Kevin rolled their eyes, then the prince said: «C’mon, dad, we’re just having some good time! Don’t chop our nuts out!»

«Mantaro’s right, daddy, like we can be this childish while we fight in the sacred ring …»

The sons answered like it was an automatic response, but then froze and widened their eyes. They stood up and saw their parents, smiling and looking at them firmly. Mantaro felt a tear running down his cheek, and so did Kevin. Their presence silenced them.

Meat came out of the house, saying: «Surprise!» then he explained: «Since you two had to stay here for Christmas, I secretly called you parents and told them the truth, and asked them to come over here … I wanted that you could have the Christmas you deserved … you two did the most for humanity …»

The youngers were still speechless, so Bibimba said: «We disagree with the chairman new policy … in fact, Nikolai and I are already thinking on how _discuss_ this with him …» a creepy light glared in her eyes, before turning to the usual «Mantaro, my precious diamond, are you happy we’re here?»

Mantaro started crying, nodding in answer, and Kevin said to him: «Ehi, chap, if you cry like this your tears will freeze! C’mon, smile up!»

«Ah … you’re right!» he smiled brightly «I’m more than happy to have you here, mom and dad. I’m happy to have you here too, uncle Robin and aunt Alisa. Wish you a merry a Christmas.»

«Well, he’s spoken for me, too, so now we can go hug them, Mantaro, right?» Kevin asked his friend because he wanted to run to his family with his friend. Mantaro nodded, and the two of them broke in a hearty hug with their parents. That was their happiest moment ever.

«I think we can now enter the house, right guys? Otherwise we all catch a cold.» said Suguru, laughing.

They all agreed, and that was the best Christmas so far, because it had all: family, warmth and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Consider it my Christmas present for you all! Thanks for supporting my stories and reading them! Happy Christmas (even though it's only 23rd December today) ...


End file.
